Albus Potter and the ShapeShifter
by Athletic Pure
Summary: Albus Potter is finally going to Hogwarts. But it's not like hoe he imagined it to be. Aurors high in the Ministry is protecting him because of an evil death eater is threatening him and his family. But it may be up to him and his friends to save the wizarding world from the Shape-Shifter.
1. Proluge

**_A.N. This is my first fanfic, so I would like reviews, positive or negative (by negative, I mean constructive criticism.) This is a story about Albus Potter in his first year. There will be seven other stories going through his years at Hogwarts if people actually like this one. I will try to make each chapter pretty long and the same with the whole story.. I got the idea of writing this from Noahphantom's Albus Potter series. I would like to send a thank you to GryffindorGoddess-17 for inspiring me to write this. So now, sit back and relax._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or most of the characters._**

**_Prologue: The Shape-Shifter_**

Harry stops running and tries to catch his breath. _Where could he have gotten off to? I saw him run down the hill and then when I got there, he was gone. Hmmm. _Is looking for one of the last Death Eaters around. Whenever he's almost capture, he disappears.

"Looking for me, Potter?" About twenty feet in front of Harry stood the man Harry was chasing, the Shape-Shifter, or SS. No one knew why he was called that, but no one knows his real name.

"Hello, SS." Harry knew that that certain nickname really irritates him.

"Everyone knows I hate that nickname!" Harry smirks at that comment, and that makes the SS even more mad.

"Sadly for you, I can't waste my temper on you. Now let's get down to business. I know you have a wife and two boys that you love so much so I will make a deal with you." Harry starts to feel nervous about this "deal".

"What deal do you want to make with me, SS." Harry smirks at the expression on the face of the SS.

"I won't hurt them as long as you get you fellow aurors to stop chasing me." Harry's surprised at what he's asking for.

"Do you really think I'll-" Harry gets cut off when the SS starts to talk again.

"And you have to make me the Minister of Magic." Harry can't believe what he's asking.

"NEVER! You're really think I would do all of that!" With that Harry starts walking toward the SS with his wand out.

"Oh well, I guess you don't love your family as much as I thought you would. _Avada Kedavra!"_ With that, the SS sends the killing curse towards Harry.

_"Protego!"_ Harry sends the SS's spell right back at him and Harry smiled with triumph as he sees the spell about to hit him.

Right when the spell should have hit him, the spell continues till it hits a tree. In place of the SS, was a rat.

"Where did that little rat go?" Harry starts to get a little angry. By a little, I mean he's throwing a huge fit, sending spells everywhere.

Between us, in case you haven't figured out, the Shape-Shifter is an actual shape shifter. So while Harry's throwing a fit, the rat scurries away. By rat, I mean the evil SS.

"Hello, Harry. Did you manage to capturer the Shape-Shifter?" The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, walks towards Harry when he walked into the Ministry.

"Sorry, but no Minister." Harry hangs his head in shame, knowing Kingsley had high hopes for Harry capturing the SS since Harry _was_ his number one auror.

Kingsley went over to Harry and put his arm around his auror. Kingsley knows how Harry must feel.

"There's nothing to worry about, Harry. You tried your best and that's all I can ask for." Kingsley gives Harry a big smile, but deep down, he thought and hoped Harry would've captured him.

Harry looks at Kingsley and returns his smile. _At least he wasn't counting on me. If he was, I would've broke down right then and there._ Just then, Harry remembered the SS's warning.

"Minister, can I take a few weeks off of work to stay with my family." Harry starts to get antsy since the SS could strike at any time.

"Sure, but why do you want to take that long off?" Kingsley started to get nervous for his number one auror.

"It's nothing serious, Minister, it's just that the Shape-Shifter has threatened to hurt my family." Harry looks up at Kingsley with pleading eyes.

Kingsley thinks about that for a while before answering.

"You can take a few weeks off and when you come back, we'll have aurors protecting them for you. Also I'll send aurors to protect your children when they go to Hogwarts." Kingsley smiles, trying to reassure his auror.

Harry, instead of smiling, let his mouth drop. _I forgot all about my children going to Hogwarts!_

"Thank you very much, Minister. You also reminded me it's James's tenth birthday tomorrow!" With that, Harry turns and heads to the fireplaces.

"Thanks again Minister! I know my family would appreciate what your doing!" Harry stepped into the fire place and grabbed some floo.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry throws the floo into the fireplace and then he disappears into the flames.

When Harry can clearly see again, he's in the fireplace of his home. Harry smiles. He can smell his wife, Ginny Weasley. cooking dinner.

"Ginny, I'm home." His red-haired wife comes running from the kitchen and tackles him. She gives him a quick kiss.

"What are you doing home so soon?" She gets off of Harry and he gets up. He then plops himself on the couch.

"While I was chasing the Shape-Shifter, he all of a suddenly disappeared. So I came home." He patted the seat beside him, signaling her to sit by him, but she just stood there.

"Is that the only reason?" Ginny rose an eyebrow at her husband. She knew how to make him nervous to the point he will blurt things out.

Ginny's plan turns out to be working. Harry shifts uncomfortably in his spot on the couch. Ginny gives him one of her famous looks and he gives.

"The Shape-Shifter threatened to hurt my family if I don't do what he tells me to do." Harry feels great that that was off his chest.

"So you didn't do what he told you to do? Good." She finally sat down next to Harry and he put his arm around her.

"Also, Kingsley will get some aurors to watch you guys when I'm at work." Ginny, at those words, got up and glared at him.

"Why? You don't think I can take care of myself and our children?" Harry had never seen his wife so angry.

"I know you think that but this Death Eater has escaped many captures so we need professionals to look after you and especially when the kids are at school." Harry is getting a little frustrated with his wife.

"Listen to me Harry James Potter, I can take care of myself and our kids!" Ginny was now yelling.

"I do not want you or the kids to die like many have died in the-" Harry was cut off when the kids came.

"Mommy and Daddy fighting?" That was little Albus Potter. His birthday is on August 24, 2006. He's the ultra nice kid that always tells the truth.

"No, no little ones, it's just a heated discussion, that's all." Harry looked at his three kids.

"Ok, dinner time? I'm starving!" Nine year old James. His birthday is on August 2, 2004. He's the sneaky and pranky one that tells lies.

"Of course it is, James. Come on, help me set up." Ginny walked away with James behind her, going to get dinner ready.

"Dada, you sure you and Mama weren't fighting?" That's the youngest, Lily Luna Potter. Her birthday is on April 17, 2008. She's a little sweety and is a total mama's girl. She was the youngest to show her powers at age 2.

"I'm sure my little pumpkin. Now come here." Harry picked up his daughter and started tickling her. She was giggling madly and when she giggles, everyone around her giggles.

Outside the window was a fly. This fly is looking at the scene inside. All of a sudden, the fiend himself, the Shape-Shifter.

"He thinks aurors can stop me. All I have to do is pretend to be a kid, befriend Albus, and I shall capture him." With one last grin, the Shape-Shifter turned into an owl and flew off.

**_A.N. This chapter is finally over. In case your wondering, this is a set-up chapter to inform you about the Shape-Shifter. In reviews, I'm asking you to Include some names and years so I can have some names, mainly first years. Not all names will be used. I hope you like it and please review. I want constructive criticism and positive feedback. First reviewer gets a prize, but you will find out the prize next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 1- Big Letter, Big Day, Big News

**_A.N Please review, I want some. If you have read the first chapter when Albus's birthday was on July 29 then I would like to inform you that I changed it to August 24. Also, if anyone wants to make a picture for the story, PM me. Now here's chapter one (the real chapter one)._**

**_Chapter One: Big Letter, Big Day, Big News_**

Albus Potter woke up on August 24, 2017. You may be wondering why I'm saying this. I'm telling you this because it's Albus's 11th birthday. The day he's been waiting for since his dad, Harry James Potter, told him about special day.

Albus got up and started to head to the kitchen, oblivious to what day it is. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he got probably the biggest surprise of his young life. The house was covered from top to bottom with confetti and string and in the middle of it all was a banner that read, _Happy Big 11 Albus!_ He couldn't believe it.

"Surprise, Albus!" Hi whole family, his mother, his father, James, and Lilly, jumped out from _inside _the couch. The shock made Albus fall backwards, but he got up and started to laugh along with his family. He hugged everyone one of them, starting with his mom, his dad, James, and lastly Lilly.

"Thank you, guys. I totally forgot that it is my birthday today. You guys are the best." Albus gave them all a hug again and ran to the kitchen. After getting a big shock, than very happy, he was starving and wanted to get breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, he recognized the wonderful smell of his mother's great crapes. He absolutely loved them and that's probably why she made them. When his family entered the kitchen, they saw Albus drooling by the crapes.

"Thank you mum so much!" Albus gave his mother the biggest one anyone can give their mother. She gave him a giant hug back, glad that her youngest son loves her cooking so much. He must get it from his father.

"Your brother and sister helped too, you know. Do they get hugs too?" James and Lily looked at Albus with fake, pleading eyes. Albus grinned and gave them both a giant bear hug at the same time. Their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

After Albus was done hugging his two siblings, the whole Potter clan walked to the dinner table, ready to eat Ginny's great crapes. Albus couldn't wait to eat his mom's crapes. He licked his lips. His mother slowly took the crapes out of the fridge. She slowly put them on a plate. She slowly got the jelly, jam, and butter out. Albus just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please hurry, Mum. We all are starving over here. Please bring the food over here!" Harry, James, and Lily smiled. They weren't waiting for the crapes. They know that Albus is saying that so Ginny will get the crapes to the table. Probably something Harry's dad or Sirius would do. Harry knew his James will turn out like them, but would Albus? Harry sure hopes not.

Ginny brought the crapes to the table, and immediately they were attacked. Albus took the most fresh ones, the ones on the top, and wolfed them down. Lily took four of them, James took eight, and Harry took the rest. Ginny ate some sunny-side up eggs. While Albus was eating, he was waiting for the announcement of the present opening. It's usually told during dinner.

While the Potters were eating dinner, an owl started pecking at the window. Harry went over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and dropped the letter next to Albus and the owl went out the window again. The letter was addressed to, _Mr. Albus Sirius Potter 12 Grimmauld Place. _The was a lion, snake, badger, and raven surrounding a letter H. Albus couldn't believe it. We opened the letter, and it read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Albus Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Albus couldn't believe his eyes. He finally got his letter. He looked inside the envelope and there was the school list. Albus's eyes widened with happiness. He looked over at his family and all of them were super happy besides Lily. She was trying to look happy, but anyone can tell she wasn't as happy as she tried to sell. He couldn't blame her, though. He remembered how he had a fit when James got his letter. He's surprised that Lily isn't breaking down.

"Can I write back now? Please!" Albus stared at his parents with pleading eyes. Harry made a show about it, pretending to have to think about it. He soon nodded his head. Albus ran to get a piece of parchment and quill, and began to write.

_Dear Professor Longbottom,_

_I would like to inform you that I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this term._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Potter_

Albus was happy with his letter. He showed it to his mom and dad, and they approved of it. Albus couldn't believe he was finally going to his dream school, Hogwarts. All of a suddenly, Albus thought of something. He frowned.

"How am I going to send this? I don't have my own owl." Albus could tell in his parents faces that they haven't thought about that either. They both frowned in concentration. Then, Harry's face lit up like he had an idea.

"When you open your presents, we'll see if you got an owl. If you don't, then we will use James's owl, Rocket." Albus stopped listening after his dead said _if_ you get an owl. Won't he already know? Albus started to think that this birthday will be much different then others. While he was thinking, he decided to ask his dad about his birthday "situation".

"Dad, what are we doing for my birthday? You make it sound like you don't know what my presents are. Are we doing something special. Tell me, please!" Albus looked at his dad with pleading eyes. Harry knew they would have to tell him soon. Harry decided to play with his son. He started to rub his chin, like he was thinking of what to do. He finally decided to stop torturing his son, who was clinging to Harry like he was about to fall from a 20 story house.

"Ok, Al I'll tell you." He looked at the rest of the family. "The thing is, since it's your birthday today and Rosie's, your mother and I talked to Rosie's parents and we decided to have a joint birthday at the Burrow. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley already gave us the okay. Each family will give each birthday kid a present from everyone in the family, so your lucky you have a lot of aunts and uncles. So, does this sound like something fun?"

Albus couldn't believe it! He gets to go to the Burrow and get presents from his aunts and uncles and he gets to see his cousins. He hasn't been to the Burrow in what felt like forever(2 years) and he hasn't seen his cousins in the same amount of time. He could tell that this is looking forward to being the best birthday ever! He started running over to the flu powder, grabbed some, and ran to the fireplace after, of course, he finished his crapes.

"Can we go now? We haven't been to the Burrow in, like, forever! Come on guys! You've all finished you crapes! Come on!" He grabbed his dad's hand and pulled him up off the couch. Harry chuckled and walked over to the coat hanger. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on.

"Ok, I guess we should go before Al goes without us. Now, the order is James, Ginny with Lily, me than lastly Al. Everyone ready to go?" Everyone shook their heads. "Ok then, let's go!" James grabbed some flew powder and was off. Ginny and Lily did the same. Before Harry flew off, he looked at Albus.

"Al, listen to my words carefully. You can't leave till it's been ten minutes since I've gone. Understand?" Albus nodded and Harry patted him on the shoulder. Harry nodded to Albus and then he was on his way to the Burrow.

Albus sat on the couch and looked at the clock. Albus was going to sit on the couch till he could leave. After about five minutes, he got bored and started thinking about Hogwarts. _I hope I don't get into Slytherin. James will keep teasing me about it till I'm out of Hogwarts. Actually, it might be better if I don't get into Gryffindor. If I don't get into Gryffindor, then I can be seeker in my second year for my Qudditch team. I won't make it first year like Dad or James, but I can still do make it second year if James and Dad teach me. Okay, who am I kidding, I have to be in Gryffindor._ Just then Albus saw that it's been fifteen minutes since his dad has left. He grabbed some flew powder and walked toward the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" With that, Albus threw the powder into the fireplace and he was off to the Burrow for the first time in two years.

O

When Albus arrived at the Burrow, he saw Rosie land in the fireplace next to the one he landed in. Since when has the Burrow had two fireplaces. When he saw a lot more he guessed that they got one for each family. Albus looked around but it was only him and Rosie. Their eyes met and they ran towards each other and gave each other a big hug, or at least Albus did. Albus was accidentally crushing Rosie. Rosie, by the way, is Albus's favourite cousin since they're the same age. Rosie started to make some noises so Albus set her down.

"Hey, Al. Happy birthday. Do you know where everyone is or did you just get here too? Know what, if you use logic, then you would know they're outside. Come on, Al." Albus chuckled as he followed Rosie out the door. Expect her to be the smart one and attack you with logic. That's what happens when her mother is Hermione Jean Weasley(formally Granger). If you don't believe me then listen to this. Her first word was logic. That has got to prove something.

When they took a step outside, they were attacked by a "Surprise!" There was confetti that shot out of a cannon, a banner that read: _ Happy Birthday Al and Rosie! _There were presents sitting on a table, but the best thing there to Albus wasn't a _thing _but a _who._ That _who_ is his great aunts, uncles, and cousins. It's been a while since he's seen them and they all look older.

"Where are my grandchildren?" All of the kids raised their hand when Grandpa Weasley asked. "The ones that have a birthday today. Man, there are a lot of children here. So, now, where's little Al and little Rosie." He looked at them. "Maybe I should say big Al and big Rosie. You guys aren't little anymore." Albus and Rosie ran toward their Grandpa and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Grandpa! I love you." Both kids chuckled after they said the same thing at the same time. That happens a lot between them. They have a sort of connection between them so they say the same thing a lot and can tell if the other one is hurt or in danger. That's how close Albus and Rosie are.

After Albus and Rosie hugged their two grandparents, everyone started singing the birthday song while they took out a big cake with candles at the top. There were twenty-two candles at the top, eleven for Albus and eleven for Rose. At the end of the song, more confetti blew out of a cannon and Albus and Rose blew out the candles. It was finally present time.

"For this occasion, your Grandma and I will be the first." Grandpa and Grandma Weasley got their two presents. "For Rosie, we got her a book. A special one two. It was your mother's favourite till she lost it when she was getting ready for her wedding. This special book is Hogwarts: A History." Grandpa Weasley gave the book to her. She was speechless. "For you, Al, I give you something you'll love. An owl for your days at Hogwarts, but not any owl. It's a snowy owl like your father's owl. I hope you both like you presents." When Albus got his present, both him and his dad were speechless.

Albus and Rose gave Grandpa and Grandma Weasley a big hug. Harry and Hermione were speechless. Rose got Hermione's favourite book! Hermione was happy her daughter can read up on the history of Hogwarts _before _she goes to school. Harry was in shock seeing an owl like that. Maybe he can get Albus to name it Hedwig II. Harry was still happy, though.

"Since I'm the oldest, I'll go next." Bill walked over and got his presents from the huge pile. He walked over to the birthday kids and started to talk. "For you sweet Rosie, my family got you some make-up. Of course, though, it was the girls idea since they know you mom won't get you any." Hermione blushed at that comment. "They guessed you liked red and strawberries. You aren't allergic to strawberries, are you?" When Rose shook her head no, he sighed in relief. "And for you, Al, the girls got you some red dress robes." Bill gave Albus the robes. "Let's just hope you get into Gryffindor." After that, Bill sat down.

Charlie got up and started towards the presents. "Looks like it's my turn." He picked up his presents and walked toward the birthday kids. "I got both of you something that I hope your parents would allow." Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat up. "For you Rosie, I got you a little Norwegian Ridgeback figurine. The thing is, though, I charmed it to be like a small dragon." He opened the present and a small dragon flew onto Rose's shoulder. "And for you, Al, I got you the same thing, except it's a Hungarian Horntail." Harry gave Charlie a deathly glare. Charlie ignored it and gave Albus the dragon. Albus just loved it.

When Charlie sat down, George got up. He walked over to the presents and grabbed his two. "Now, these presents aren't only from my family. They're also from Fred." There was a pause where everyone was silent. "Now, I'm going to mix things up a bit. I'll start with Al. Al, we got you some invisible ink and a quill. Only the person it's intended for can read it. Use it wisely." When Albus got it, he couldn't wait to use it. Harry sighed. Oh well, he can't be mad at _two _presents. "And for little miss Rosie, we give you a do-it-yourself quill. It does everything for you." Even though Rose grinned at her uncle, she wasn't planning on using this too often. George could tell that, too.

When George settled himself down, Ron got up. He walked over to the presents and grabbed one, which was the shape of a broom. Harry was on the edge of his chair, wondering why Ron got a broom. Ron stood up and started to speak. "We will start with Rose. Hermione and I decided to give Rosie something Hermione never dared go on." Ron unwrapped the present. "We give you, Rosie, a broom. Not ant broom, the Firebolt XL." Everyone gasped. No Weasley would be able to order something like that. Ron guessed some people were thinking that. "Hermione's parents kinda chipped in. Anyway, time for Al's present. Hu?" Rose's brother, Hugo, came over with a _bike._ "For Al, we got him a little muggle thing that we got for Rosie. It's called a bike. Hope you like it, Al." Albus didn't like he _loved _it. He gave his uncle a grin to show how much he liked it.

When Ron sat down, the youngest Weasley, Ginny, got up and walked over to the presents. She grabbed the last present and walked over to the kids. "Well, I'm the last one. so here we go. I'll start off with Al. Actually, Harry wants to give him his present, so I'll start with Rosie. Rosie, I know how your family has been mourning over Crookshanks since he died last month," Hermione put her head down. "So I got you a new kitten that looks just like him!" Ginny whistled and a cat came. Ginny picked it up and gave it to Rose. She loved. "Now I'll pass the talking down to Harry."

When Ginny sat down, she gave the present to Harry. He got up and walked over to Albus. "Al, since this is your special day, I'll like to give you a special gift." Harry unwrapped the present and inside was...a map. "Now, Al, your probably, thinking 'A map? Why?' and I won't tell you why." Everyone gasped for some unknown reason. "When the time is right, you'll find out." Albus still couldn't believe his present. "Know it's time to see what the birthday kids have to say. Let's start with Al."

Albus got up and started to hug every one of his aunts,uncles, and cousins. He hugged his parents last. "I would like to thank all of you. This has been the best birthday I've ever had. You all are the best. I wish I could ever repay you, but it will take forever to do it. If someone asked me what was my favourite present, I wouldn't be able to answer. So, thanks again." When Albus sat down, Rose did pretty much the same thing. Finally, it was time to party.

O

While everyone was partying, Harry pulled Albus to the side. "Al, I got you another present." Harry brought from behind his back a broom. "I got you the Firebolt XL. I knew you were a little disappointed that you got a plain piece of paper from your own father, so I got you that." Albus couldn't believe it. He was too shocked to say anything. He gave his dad a big hug.

Hermione climbed on top of a table and started to hit a spoon against a glass cup. "Ron and I have an important announcement." People started to whisper. "We are not having another baby." The whispers died immediately. Hermione looked at Ron. "I'm going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts next year!" Everyone was happy for her. Most went over and shook her hand.

While everyone was congratulating Hermione, there was a snap. Neville Longbottom appeared. Everyone looked at him. "I have some very grave news." He looked at all of the shocked faces. "Hagrid has been kidnapped." Everyone gasped.

**_A.N. Sorry for the late update. Gryffindor-Goddess17 was my first reviewer. She can ask any question and I will answer. Anyway, please review._**


End file.
